theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
The Extraordinary Esper Vespertilio
The Extraordinary Esper Vespertilio is the fourth episode of the second series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 29 January 2018. It is preceded by Ethel Everywhere and is followed by Mildred's Family Tree. Synopsis Mildred makes a stand about equality when a mysterious witch arrives in school. Miss Bat's chanting performance reveals a secret about her past. Beatrice's allergy is exposed with disastrous consequences. Plot Exploring new ways of performing magic on the advice of Miss Mould, Mildred creates a staff for herself, but Miss Hardbroom vanishes the staff on the grounds that staffs are for wizards rather than witches. In Chanting class, Miss Bat announces that the chantress Esper Vespertilio will be performing at Cackle's, but no one is interested. Meanwhile, Sybil, Clarice and Beatrice are given their cats back after they were taken away as punishment for starting a real fire with a wildfire spell. Mildred, Maud and Enid are putting up posters for Esper Vespertilio's perfoprmance when a student they don't recognise runs past wearing Mildred's hat. They chase them outside, only to discover that it is a boy in disguise; Oliver is the Great Wizard's grandson. Inside, Beatrice starts sneezing again, and admits that her sneezing isn't asthma; she's allergic to cats. Oliver explains that wants to learn chanting, which they don't teach at Wizard school. He wants to see Esper Vespertilio and have her convince his grandfather to let him have chanting lessons. Beatrice uses a vanishing potion to try and vanish her allergy, but makes their cats disappear instead. Mildred, Maud and Enid take Oliver to see Madam Vespertilio, but Miss Bat has cancelled the performance due to lack of interest. When trying to find Madam Vespertilio, the girls must smuggle Oliver around the school. They accidentally incite the attention of Ethel, Felicity and Miss Hardbroom. Beatrice tries to find a way to get the cats back, and Clarice says that vanished objects go to vanishment, and suggests using a pair of magical scissors to open it. Meanwhile, Mildred goes around the school, convincing students to come to Madam Vespertilio's performance, using the magical Vespertilio record Oliver has to show everyone how amazing chanting can be. Beatrice uses magical scissors to open a vanishing hole by seemingly cutting open the air with them, and the cats come out - but so do many other vanished objects. It is revealed that Miss Bat herself is the famous chantsmith and that Esper Vespertilio is her stage name (Vespertilio is Latin for bat). Miss Cackle has invited the Grand Wizard to the performance as well. Mildred convinces Oliver to sing in front of his grandfather, and he chants a thunderstorm in the hall. The Grand Wizard does not recognise Oliver and comments that the 'girl' is very good at chanting, but Miss Cackle doesn't recognise her, and asks her name, prompting Oliver to reveal himself. Mildred stands up for Ollie, but the Grand Wizard doesn't approve of his grandson chanting. The vanished objects, having broken out of the art room upstairs, come flying into the hall. Among them is the staff that Mildred made which Miss Hardbroom sent into vanishment. Mildred uses her returned staff to impose some sense of order on the flying objects until the Great Wizard can seal the vanishment hole properly. The Great Wizard returns the staff to Mildred with his compliments and acceptance. It is revealed that The Great Wizard himself is a huge fan of Madam Vespertilio (he has all of her albums) and finds her inspirational. He eventually agrees to let his grandson Oliver take chanting classes with Miss Bat. In explaining why the vanishment hole was opened, Clarice reveals that Beatrice is allergic to cats. Miss Cackle uses the remaining vanishing to potion to remove Beatrice's allergy properly. Mildred goes to the potion lab for detention with Miss Hardbroom, and sees the Potions Mistress herself with a staff... Quotes Miss Mould: Now... that is an excellent magical staff. Mildred: Thanks, Miss Mould. What's it for again? Miss Mould: Well, wizards use them to focus their magic. I thought it might help make your spells a little more... precise. Mildred: I wonder why no-one suggested it before? Miss Mould: Well, there are some who'll tell you... Miss Hardbroom: Staffs are for wizards only! They are considered unwitchlike. Miss Mould: ..that, basically. Mildred: We can do it the easy way, or we can turn you into a mouse and carry you by the tail. Maud: You got a kangaroo last time you tried. Mildred: Yes, I know that, Maud. Ollie: Are you sure this is going to work? Mildred: I said I'd get you backstage to see Madam Vesper-thingy. And I will. Just try to look witchy. Enid: I've seen witchier bananas. Miss Hardbroom: You know what cannot be put into vanishment? Detention. Gallery WebANXworstwitchS2E4.jpg DUKYDyHWsAAX6wR.jpeg DUKYDzPW4AAFMEb.jpeg DUKYDxyX0AAfX4h.jpeg WW17-S2-4-8.jpg WW17-S2-4-7.jpg WW17-S2-4-6.jpg WW17-S2-4-9.jpg Category:2017 TV Series